DNAngel: Revenge of the Hikari
by AmbrLupin
Summary: Six years since Dark and Krad were sealed away,Daisuke and Riku are getting married.But is it over?Dark and Krad are back,and with a revengeful Hikari on the loose, they’ll need all the help they can get!And they thought the first time was bad!
1. dark?

DNAngel: Revenge of the Hikari

By: Ambrlupin

Rating: M

Summary: Six years to the day since Dark and Krad were sealed away, Daisuke and Riku are getting married. But is it really over? Obviously not. Guess what boys and girls, Dark and Krad are back! And with a revengeful Hikari on the loose, they'll need all the help they can get.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"We thought it was over, Hiwatari and I. We pushed Krad and Dark to the back of our minds, refusing to think back and hurt ourselves even more. We pushed forward, clinging tightly to our loves ones, never losing the light before us. We should have known better. Destiny does not forget even those who chose to forget it."_ Daisuke Niwa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter one: ...Dark...?

Sunlight streamed through soft panels of stained glass, sending rainbows of color dancing across the pristine floor of the church. Daisuke Niwa stood in front of a full length mirror, nervously fixing the cuffs of his suit over and over, unable to believe what was happening. It had been six years to the day since he had kissed Riku Harata on the seaside cliff, and now he found himself moments away from his own wedding.

"Aren't you ready yet, Daisuke?" Satoshi Hiwatari teased, hands in his pockets as he leaned against the door frame. "Honestly, I think you're taking more time to get dressed than Riku!"

Daisuke turned away as a blush settled over his face. "T-That's not true! I..Im just a little...nervous. That's all. Really. Ill be fine."

"Well, I would believe that." He shook his head and came forward, one of his hands coming out of his pocket to hand me a soft velvet case. "If you hadn't forgotten the rings at your house."

Crimson eyes widened in panic and the nineteen year old paled. "AH! I totally forgot about them! Thanks Satoshi!"

The blue-haired teen shook his head with a chuckle, "I pity Riku, about to get stuck with you for the rest of her life."

"Ahuh, and what about Risa? You ask her yet?" Daisuke smiled as his friend paled and tried to ramble off explanations, none of which many any sense whatsoever. Finally the Niwa tamer took pity on the other and assured him that no matter when he decided to pop the question, there was no doubt the other Harata twin would say yes.

"Daisuke, its almost time." Emiko poked her head in the door, immediately gushing at the two of them, "Aww, don't you two look adorable! Stand still so I can get a picture!"

"Mmmmoooooommmmm!" He whined, "Cut it out will you? This is my wedding!"

Music began to play and all three of them jumped in shock. "The wedding!" Daisuke cried in alarm, "Im going to be late to my own wedding!" He grabbed Satoshi's sleeve and drug him behind as they rushed past Emiko, who yelled out something about fixing the rose at his lapel.

"Only you, Daisuke Niwa, could be late to your own wedding!"

"Well excuse me, Satoshi Hikari, at least I asked my girlfriend to marry me! You cant even hold the ring long enough to ask!"

"I don't want to get it dirty!"

"..."

"You're right, that's a lame excuse."

Daisuke laughed as they rounded the final hallway to the front of the church, just in time to see the priest motion to them, directing them to their spots as Groom and Best Man.

_"Dai..." _

Daisuke turned to Satoshi as they stood in front of the altar, directly across from Risa who stood with her sister's bridesmaids. "Did you say something?"

"Hm," The other was trying to look anywhere but at his girlfriend. "No, why?"

"No reason." He shrugged it off and fidgeted as the music changed and all of a sudden she was there, framed by the golden light from the stained glass, and his heart stopped in his chest.

Riku was beautiful. Her long red hair lay softly atop his bare shoulders, the white of her wedding dress complimenting her peaches and cream complection. The veil hid her face, but it didn't take a genius to know she was about as red as her hair.

"Hi." She murmured when she got to his side, her hand shaking slightly in his. "Heh, im a little...overwhelmed."

He smiled at her, giving her hand a little squeeze. "Don't worry about it, Riku. Just pretend we're in practice, all right? No one is here but us, Satoshi and Risa. There's nothing-"

_"Dai..." _

His head turned slightly in puzzlement as the priest talked on and on about the holy bonds that love and marriage forged, but he couldn't understand a word he was saying. That voice...Why did he keep hearing it?

"Daisuke? Are you okay?" Satoshi asked softly from his side.

"Yeah, im fine. Just...That voice again..."

"Mr. Niwa, please repeat after me. 'I, Daisuke Niwa take you, Riku Harata.'" The priest prompted, his hand motioning to the ring as he spoke.

Daisuke lifted the ring out of the box as he cleared his throat. "I, Daisuke Niwa, take you, Riku Harata."

_"Dai...!" _

He didn't even have time to prepare himself as the world around him fell apart, the floor dissolved under his feet and his heart burst into fire. A scream tore itself from his throat as he collapsed, writhing in someone's arms. Riku's face was before his, the veil missing, her eyes wide as she yelled something he couldn't hear.

There was no sound in his black world, only his screams rebounding off the walls, no way to catch himself as he continued to fall backwards, and no way to cling to the face of his beloved as it began to melt away.

_"Daisuke!" _Arms wrapped about him, crushing him against a chest as his free falling began to slow down to a soft float. Daisuke lifted his head enough to glance up at his savior, but the thanks died in his throat.

"You..."

_"You were expecting someone else?" _

Daisuke couldn't believe what he was seeing...Dark purple hair, matching eyes, a permanent smirk etched on his face, black wings spread on either side of his body, moving gently to keep them in the air...

"D...Dark...?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So, what did you think? Good, bad? Do I need serious mental help? Drop me a line and tell me using that nifty little button on the bottom left that says 'submit review'. K? KAY!


	2. Seals Break

DNAngel: Revenge of the Hikari

By: Ambrlupin

Rating: M

Summary: Six years to the day since Dark and Krad were sealed away, Daisuke and Riku are getting married. But is it really over? Obviously not. Guess what boys and girls, Dark and Krad are back! And with a revengeful Hikari on the loose, they'll need all the help they can get.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"We thought it was over, Hiwatari and I. We pushed Krad and Dark to the back of our minds, refusing to think back and hurt ourselves even more. We pushed forward, clinging tightly to our loves ones, never losing the light before us. We should have known better. Destiny does not forget even those who chose to forget it."_ Daisuke Niwa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter two: Seals break

"What's wrong with him?" Riku nearly cried in frustration, pacing the floor of the hospital, holding her wedding dress up off the ground in an absent gesture. "I want to know what happened!" She wasn't pleading, asking, or wondering. She was demanding.

"Riku...Just sit down." Risa reached out a shaky hand, trying to clasp it around her sister's arm, but the elder brushed her off, refusing to stop her frantic pacing and worrying.

"I don't want to sit down. I want to know-"

"Riku, sit."

The command was issued in such a cold tone that Riku almost immediately sank down next to her sister, staring in shock at Satoshi, who stood at the head of the bed, clutching something tightly in his hand.

"Sai?" Risa ventured a whisper that came out more like a question. No one really knew why she called him Sai, but she did, and who...well, who was there to tell her to stop? Besides, many people thought it was kind of cute. Sai and Dai. "...What's that?"

Immediately, Satoshi turned his hand toward his chest, hiding what he held against his body. "It's nothing." He felt the heat rising from his hand and he cursed, eyes narrowing. What was going on?

"...Daisuke..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Dark..." Stunned, Daisuke raised a hand to his chest, gripping something under his clothes tightly. "..Wh...What are you..."

_"I know you missed me, Dai. But seriously, you really need to work on your speech. Riku would marry the 'Wh..Wh...Why?' man?" _Dark's lips were turned up into a smirk, but it started to fade when he really took a good look at his tamer. _"...Daisuke?"_

Shaking his head violently, the red head tried to push himself away but Dark held tightly.

"Why are you here?! I don't want you! Do you hear me?!" He was literally screaming, his throat aching by the time Dark slammed a hand over his mouth.

The thief looked completely stunned, shocked, and...hurt...as he held his hand at the other's lips. _"...You...Don't want me?" _He repeated, licking his suddenly dry and cracked lips._ "...What are you saying, Daisuke?_"

Daisuke's crimson red eyes stared at him in rage, and Dark knew the answer long before he even moved his hand. Free to speak now, Daisuke let his voice drop an octave or two. "I want you gone, Dark. Leave."

_"As you wish."_ Dark gave him a bow of the head, his voice oddly formal. Letting his tamer go, he turned around, his wings ruffling as he drew them tightly around his body. For a moment he didn't say anything, or move, but after a few he took one step, then another, and then he was gone.

Leaving Daisuke clutching a very cold piece of crystal underneath his shirt and a hole inside his heart he knew would never be filled again. Wanting to cry, but finding no tears, he reached inside his shirt and pulled out the golden chain.

He remembered the day Satoshi got these done. Beautiful crystal, clear as glass and hung on thin gold chains. Inside the genius' crystal was one unsoiled white feather, and in his own...A black one.

They wore them to remember. Remember what they learned, what they lost, and to promise to never go back. For years the crystal had stayed his body temperature, for years it had never gotten colder or hotter.

But now, the pendant was so cold it burned.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Nothing's wrong with him." Emiko sighed as she sat outside the room with Risa and Riku. "He's healthy as a horse, and twice as stubborn. I just don't understand."

"That makes two of us." The would-be-bride muttered under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest. It made her so mad she couldn't do anything to help him. She was going to be his wife, dangit! But she couldn't help him out in this?

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Risa asked softly. Her boyfriend had refused to leave the room, refused point black to leave his side until Daisuke woke up. That's where Riku should have been, but wasn't.

They wouldn't let her. She was going to break down if she did anymore worried pacing.

Emiko slowly shook her head. "...Nothing. Nothing but wait, hope, and pray."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was too hot.

Letting the chain fall from his fingers onto the bedspread, Satoshi gazed at it from his chair, as if some answer was going to just pop out of nowhere. Sighing, he rubbed at his face. The necklaces never changed their temperature. Never.

Eyes narrowing, he moved to his feet, reaching out and tugging the chain from under Daisuke's shirt, pulling it into his palm. Cursing, he let it fall, jerking his hand back immediately. His was hot. Daisuke's was cold.

"What is going on?" He hissed for the twentieth time.

He never expected an answer.

"He denied him."

Spinning at the unfamiliar voice, Satoshi's gaze hit on a woman sitting on the windowsill. Her long blonder hair was plaited away from her face with clips, then tied into a ponytail twisted around itself, with a few strands of hair falling into stormy blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Points for him who had the calm voice.

"Nuh-uh." She wagged a finger at him, crossing her legs at the knees. "One question. One answer. You asked. I answered."

"Who denied who?" Get answers. That's all he wanted right now. He just wanted answers. But he wasn't sure he should be trusting the ones he got from a woman sitting on the windowsill of a fourth floor window.

She waved a ringed hand toward Daisuke, cold on the bed. "He did. Denied him."

"Denied _who_?"

"Exactly."

Getting even more confused by every passing second, Satoshi shook his head. "Daisuke denied who?"

"Him."

He wasn't getting angry. He was calm, cool, collected... But he wanted to tear his hair out. Or better yet, hers. "Who is him?"

"He is him." She answered, swinging her feet a bit. The boots she wore were inlaid with little gold crosses.

Obviously he was going to have to figure this one out on his own. Not too hard. His brain flew back, to everything that had happened. Daisuke and the voice, the blacking out, the pendants..

Eyes flying wide, his mouth dropped open a bit. "It's not possible."

"Ah, see. He denied him. You see now." She smiled proudly at him but then put on a stern expression. "You need to work on that. Very slow."

"I don't understand." Satoshi tried to keep his voice low. The others were just outside after all. Didn't want to get them involved. "How can this be? They were sealed away, weren't they?"

"Seals break." Was all she said as she raised a hand. "Ta!" Leaning backwards, she spread her arms out the window and fell.

Gasping, the teen ran to the windowsill, leaning his head out the window. He saw ground, and nothing but ground. Where had she gone? Had she even been there? ...No, he was sure she had been. So...what did that mean?

But he couldn't get her last words out of his head.

_"Seals break."_

Seals...Break...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I rushed this, so if there are a few errors somewhere, I sorry. I wanted to get this out before I got swamped with work again. Im sorry for taking so long. Really, I am. I didn't mean to. I love you all.

Were you surprised at Dai's reaction? Tell me in a review! -wink-


End file.
